Bataille rangée
by cathyouchka
Summary: Ty et Zane... MxM Ty et Zane se battent mais sur scène. la musique n'adouit pas toujours les mœurs.
1. Chapter 1 et 2

Chapitrae 1 et 2

Je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter de lire cette série, et j'en suis au tome 4 du coup, ce qui suit y fait parfois référence

* * *

Zane avait l'habitude que Ty lui envoie des textos pourris, mais là il battait des records.  
Ses potes des forces spéciales étaient revenus à Baltimore et ils devaient passer certainement la soirée à boire et à reluquer les serveuses en se houspillant avec force taquineries.

Zane les avait déjà rencontrés. Ils venaient régulièrement chercher Ty pour leurs parties rituelles de paint-ball….

Il s'en était fait une certaine idée et n'était pas sûr de vouloir en changer.  
Il savait à quel point ils comptaient pour Ty, Une amitié forte et particulière née de ces moments difficiles qu'ils avaient partagés.  
Avec un petit pincement au cœur, il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait une certaine jalousie face à cette proximité presque cette intimité.

Et puis il savait que les "Sidewinders" n'avaient pas accroché avec lui. Un peu comme Ty et lui lors de leurs première rencontre pensa-t-il presque avec nostalgie.

Trop impassible, son visage fermé ne laissait deviner aucun sentiment et les amis de Ty des forces spéciales n'avaient pas su dire ce qu'il ressentait, ls le soupçonnaient de ne pas être bon pour Ty et se méfiaient de lui.  
Mais ça il pouvait faire avec...

Mais Depuis presque deux heures maintenant, Ty le relançait à coup de jeux de mots aussi pourris que les siens, fui demandant de venir les rejoindre pour finir la soirée.

Ty savait qu'il préférait éviter les bars, ce qui rendait son insistance encore plus louche.  
Pourquoi donc voulait-il qu'il les rejoigne ?  
Il était avec sa troupe, il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

A moins de…A moins de préparer un mauvais coup.

Zane le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était capable du pire tout seul alors avec ses amis…. Voulait-il vraiment savoir à quoi s'attendre ?

Un léger sourire souleva la commissure de ses lèvres….  
Merde, oui, il avait envie de savoir.

En secouant la tète il répondit au dernier texto de Ty, disant laconiquement  
« j'arrive »

Il imaginait déjà Ty et ses portes lui préparer un coup tordu. En plus à cette heure ci ils devaient déjà être bien éméchés.

Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne risquait pas grand chose puisque pour une fois, le lieu de rendez vous n'était pas le vieux pub préféré de Ty. Ils avaient rendez vous au club 347

Sur Calver street , une boite de nuit qui accueillait régulièrement des groupes plutôt sympas il fallait bien l'avouer et qui faisait des cocktails du tonnerre, y compris sans alcool

Le reste à venir dans qqs jours ^^

2Chapitre 2

Zane se demanda combien de cocktails ou de bières les gars avaient déjà descendu.

Ty lui avait-il demandé de venir pour les voir tous rouler sous la table, ou juste pour les ramener a leur hôtel en voiture ?

Il se promit mentalement de lui botter le cul s'il devait jouer les voitures-balais pour lui et ses potes et il aurait intérêt à trouver un bon moyen de se faire pardonner après.

Quelque part il espérait presque finalement que Tty soit obligé ensuite de se faire pardonner, il aimait vraiment quand Ty se sentait coupable et faisait son possible pour le satisfaire.

Secouant la tête, il mit sa veste en cuir, prit son casque en passant et les clés de sa valkyrie….Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre finalement s'ils voulaient juste se faire ramener, il ne chargerait que Tty….

Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ….L'image se forma dans son esprit et des impulsions électriques vinrent lui chatouiller le bas-ventre. Il pouvait presque sentir les doigts de Ty s'accrochant à sa taille, son torse blotti contre son dos, les vibrations de la machine entre ses cuises….  
Cette idée provoqua un frisson qui lui secoua la colonne vertébrale qui le laissa un instant interdit. Décidément penser à Tty sur sa moto blotti contre lui était presque aussi aphrodisiaque que de le voir nu épinglé sur les draps sous lui.

Secouant la tète il monta sur sa bécane, mit les gaz, pressé et anxieux à la fois, de les voir tous, se demandant en même temps quel tour pendable ils afaieht préparé car de cela au moins, il était sur !

Arrivé au club, Zane trouva porte close. Un sentiment d'angoisse l'étreignit : le bâtiment avait il du etre évacué ?

Il en était là de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un Nick titubant lui fit une révérence accompagnée d'une grimace, lui disant signe d'entrer.

Perplexe, Zane consentit à le suivre.  
Mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas le brouhaha havituel d'une boite de niut, il pencha la tête, comme un reflexe d'aveugle pour mieux percevoir les bruits autour de lui.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 et +.

Perplexe, Zane consentit à le suivre.  
Mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas le brouhaha habituel d'une boite de nuit, il pencha la tête, comme un reflexe d'aveugle pour mieux percevoir les bruits autour de lui.

\- Que… commença-t-il.

Mais Nick lui fit signe de garder le silence et posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Zane, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Le club était totalement vide, plongé dans une pénombre feutrée, un blues discret résonnait doucement entre les murs.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut les autres membres des forces spéciales, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous vêtus de costumes sombres.  
Ne pouvant résister à la tentation il leur demanda :

\- Hé les gars, on joue à men in black ?

\- Hilarant mec ! Ty nous avait prévenus que tu jouerais les crétins. Mais là, tu vas devoir fermer ta gueule un moment mec, fit Kelly en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne les gars, moi je n'obéis pas au doigt et à l'œil, ou sur un simple claquement de doigt.

\- Ouais, paraît que t'es un foutu connard. Mais aujourd'hui, tu vas la fermer. Ne m'oblige pas a te bâillonner, j'y sois autorisé et je serais ravi de me lâcher un peu sur un Fed. ricana Digger

\- Ok mec mais tu ne peux pas me dire où es Ty et ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi il n'y a personne ?

\- Non mec je ne peux tien dire, sinon ça foutrait par terre tout ce qu'on a répété.

\- répété ?

-Ta gueule Zane, intervint Nick et ils vinrent tous les quatre se placer derrière lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, en une vraie parodie d'agents fédéraux.

Etouffant un rire en faisant mine de tousser, il se redressa quand la scène fut éclairée d'une lumière timide.

En arrière plan, un groupe composé d'un batteur, d'un bassiste er d'un guitariste.

Sur les cotés de la scène, des spots s'allumèrent imitant la lueur des flammes.

C'est alors qu'il le vit.

Ty

Pieds nus, il portait seulement un jean moulant, élimé et taille basse et un gilet de serveur lui moulant la poitrine et exposant ses biceps et ses épaules musclés.

Un énorme serpent jaune lui ceinturait les hanches, bien visibles entre la taille basse du pantalon et son gilet, on pouvait voir sa peau dorée, ses abdos …  
.

Zane déglutit avec difficulté alors que la musique commençait.

C'était une vision trop érotique pour ne rien provoquer chez lui.  
Il avait reconnu la musique, c'était celle du film « Une nuit en enfer » et là Tty se prenait pour Salma Ayek.  
Et Zane le trouvait écore plus irrésistible qu'elle.

Se mouvant avec lenteur sur la musique, comme alangui, il regardait Zane dans les yeux, ses hanches suivaient en rythme la musique en guidant le serpent sur son torse. Il semblait l'inviter à glisser sur lui.  
Zane ferma les yeux un instant, il sentait son cœur s'affoler, des picotements dans le bas-ventre.  
Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Tty était toujours là, incroyable de sensualité retenue et provoquante a la fois.

Se tortillant sur sa chaise, une érection effrayante de vigueur le gênant, pris en flagrant délit de fantasme il tourna la tète pour s'assurer que les 4 amis de Ty, toujours derrière lui, n'avaientpas baissé la tête pour le regarder

Quand la musique devint plus dorte, Ty bougea encore plus voluptueusement, laissant ses mains caresser son ventre, les épaules décontractées il rejetait sa tète en arrière offrant sa gorge au serpent, et Zane, lui ne rêvait que de poser ses lèvres a cet endroit.  
Merde, il ne savait pas où Ty voulait en venir, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie que ça s'arrête.

Putain, Ty était juste un fantasme ambulant.

Quad la musique prit fin, il était prêt à se lever quand une main se posa sur son épaule.  
Une voix rocailleuse, àl'accent cajun, Digger, lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Bouge pas mec, c'est pour toi tout ça, et j'espère qu'âpres ce soir tu auras les couilles de dire les mots magiques.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Digger se contenta de laisser glisser sa main sur son épaule avant de rejoindre les autres sur scène.

Alors, tous en ligne, ils chaussèrent des lunettes de soleil d'aviateur, toutes identiques à celles que portait Ty et qu'il aimait tant.  
Retenant de justesse un sourire, Zane se contenta de hausser un sourcil et d'attendre. Quand la musique reprit il reconnut Blurred lines de Robin Thicke, mais cette version était un peu différente, car au lieu de dire « good girl » Ty disaient "good boy" en le désignant du doigt.

Zane réagit avec quelques secondes de retard. C'était la voix de Ty. Un micro sur pied posé devant lui, et débarrassé du serpent, les mains dans les poches, rabaissant encore son jeans taille basse et laissant voir ses hanches, il chantait. Il était juste outrageusement sexy.

Il regardait Zane par dessus ses lunettes, lorsqu'il prononçait les paroles de la chanson, un sourire en coin faisait frémir ses lèvres.

Zane eut un mal de chien à rester stoïque ; se contenant de hausser un sourcil interrogateur, lui rendant son regard.

Satané Ty, il se foutait de sa gueule en plus. Il le provoquait ouvertement. Si c'était un jeu, lui aussi pouvait y jouer...

Mais quand T y prononça les mots « domesticate You, you're an animal let le me liberate You..». Zane hallucina devait le culot de Ty, de le chauffer comme ça en public, un public restreint certes, mais tout de même...

Zane mima le geste du couteau coupant la gorge et Ty, toujours dans la provocation lui répondit d'un clin d'œil.

Si Ty voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir…

Mais tout à coup, les «SideWinders» somme il aimait les appeler le firent presque tomber de sa chaise.  
Laissant tomber leur veste de costume, et retirant presque sensuellement leurs tee shirt noir qu'ils portaient dessous, ils se retrouvèrent alors torse nu, chacun tournant autour de Tty, posant leurs mains sur lui et la laissant glisser sur sa peau.

Incrédule, Zane hésitait entre mourir de rire devant ce spectacle inattendu ou se lever et aller réclamer Ty comme sa possession.

Apparemment Ty avait décidé de le rendre fou.

Toujours pieds nus, et presque immobile devant son micro, sa voix chaude traversait Zane d'une onde de douceur et de désir, et il se laissa aller a ces sensations.  
Bougeant les épaules de façon lascive, et laissant ses amis le toucher, Ty regardait Zane dans les yeux, en chantant "Good boy".

Bon dieu, il voyait bien la parodie mais pourquoi ?  
Ou coulait il en venir ?  
Oh et puis merde, il allait profiter de cette soirée, et si ça voulait dire regarder 4 abrutis et un Ty sur scène il se sentait plutôt chanceux et même carrément en veine.

C'est alors que la musique changea de nouveau et que Zane put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait a ses yeux. Les «SideWinders» arrachaient leur pantalon dans un même geste, tels des stripteaseurs aguerris.

Tout a coup, Zane comprit mieux pourquoi Digger avait parlé de répétitions.  
Voilà onc à quoi ils avaient joué lors de leurs dernières rencontres.

profitant de leur hilarité il les prit en photo et l'envoya à un contact avec ce message : Club 347, ramène toi en vitesse ! »


	4. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Zane secoua la tète. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que ces mecs avaient fait, apparemment à la demande de Ty. Ils étaient comme des frères, prêts à répondre à l'appel de l'un d'entre eux.  
Mais pour ça ?  
Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Mais alors qu'une nouvelle musique démarrait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses 5 types se déhancher avec plus ou moins de gloire. Ils feignaient tous la nonchalance en chantant «i'm sexy and I know It» de LFMAO.

Encore une parodie !?  
Fallait-il y voir un message ? Fallait-il prêter attention aux paroles et en particulier à celles qu'il savait changées ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, voir ces mecs en boxer, se pavaner comme s'ils étaient réellement la plus belle chose que la terre ait portée, était détonnant et attendrissant à la fois.  
Il se frotta le visage pour essayer de camoufler l'hilarité qui l'envahissait.

A ce moment la, Zane se dit que lui aussi avait envie de jouer.

Il avait déjà une idée de certaines chansons qu'il voulait interpréter.  
Par contre, il n'avait personne pour monter sur scène avec lui.  
C'est le moment que choisit Nick pour venir lui parler :

\- Le club nous est réservé ce soir, et si tu as assez de couilles pour monter sur scène, les nerveuses et le barman ont promis de te tenir compagnie. Mais bon, c'est en admettant que tu en aies hein ! Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Zane serra les poings, le regarda durement, l'espace d'un instant, il hésita à lui en coller une, mais il se reprit rapidement, apres tout, à peine quelques secondes il les trouvait adorables.

\- Dit le mec avec un cocktail rose assorti d'un petit parasol le railla Zane.

\- He mec, ils sont trop bons ceux la ! Ajouta Nick en grimaçant.

Montant à son tour sur scène, Zane s'approcha de Ty. Celui ci le regardait d'un air presque inquiet, se demandant comment il allait réagir.  
Allait il encore perdre son temps à analyser la situation alors que lui même n'avait préparé cette soirée que pour le voir sourire, et prendre du bon temps, et aussi pour une autre raison...

Alors que Zane s'approchait de lui, Ty s'humidifia la lèvre inferieure, marquant une certaine tension, etse demandant ce que pensait son partenaire à ce moment là.

Zane posa sa main sur son ventre, juste sous le nombril, et laissa glisser sa main d'une façon si nonchalante que Ty inspira brutalement, surpris par cette caresse insolente et aguicheuse.  
Mais qui ne fut même pas suivie d'un baiser.

\- Moi aussi je peux jouer, susurra Zane à son oreille, le laissant planté là alors qu'il allait voir le petit groupe de musique pour leur parler a voix basse.

Nick vint chercher Ty sur la scène, lui exprimant son réconfort en traitant son compagnon de tous les noms, tout en le taquinant affectueusement en même temps :

\- même pas un bisou ? Quel enfoiré ce Fed ! Et ses acolytes acquiescèrent alors qu'ils rejoignaient tous la table laissée vide par Zane quelques instants plus tôt, et commandèrent une nouvelle tournée de ces délicieux cocktails rose...  
Totalement virils !


	5. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Zane regarda Ty droit dans les yeux, retira ses chaussures du bout des pieds, les posa près du sac de voyage où Ty avait remisé le python, sans rien y mettre pour autant.  
C'était le sac à malices des "Sidewinder". Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il y avait d'autre dedans.

Sans lâcher Ty du regard, il retira sa chemise. Le geste en lui-même n'avait rien de particulier ou de sensuel, mais le fait de river son regard à celui de son amant rendait ses gestes totameùent provoquants et excitants

Quand Zane le regardait comme ça, Ty se sentait presque fondre sous la chaleur intense de ce regard, il n'avait envie que de se noyer dans ce regard, ou de se donner à lui, completement, totalement.

Zane se dirigea vers le barman, lui demanda son gilet et l'enfila, à meme la peau, ans le fermer. Ty n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, etZanz adorait ça.

Et oui, il avait l'intention de le faire saliver de désir, il voulait le voir bouche bée, il voulait pouvoir lire le désir sur son visage et voir durcir son sexe de là où il se trouvait.

Zane prit place derrière la batterie, guettant sur le visage de Ty toute les émotions qu'il pourrait y lire.  
il y lut la surprise et …Autre chose qu'il ne put déchiffrer tout de suite.

Ty était franchement, mais alors franchement agacé : agacé de ne pas avoir su avant que son partanaire savait aussi jouer d'un instrument.  
Ses potes le charriaient car de toute évidence, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.  
Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était aussi très fier de son amant.  
Et le voir ainsi assis derrière la batterie, le gilet ouvert sur ses pectoraux, il le trouvait d'un érotisme à couper le souffle. 

Puis, regardant les gestes experts de Zane, il se sentit tranquilisé et transporté de joie, car Zane avait compris le jeu et repondait avec une chanson à celle qu'il venait de chanter avec les «sidewinder»

Zane avait choisi de lui répondre avec les Hot chocolate : Sexy thing. Et même s'il avait laissé le chant aux serveuses et au barman, il regardait toujours Ty quand il reprenait en chœur certaines paroles :

« Kiss me you sexy thing, touch me baby I love yje way you hold me… »

D'ailleurs, « léquipe » de Zane, composée pour l'instant des serveuses et du barman, jouait le jeu et semblait s'en donner à ccoeur joie. Ils désignaient du doigt Ty en chantant « You sexy thing »

Quand la chanson prit fin, Zane quitta sa place derrière la batterie pour s'installer devant un des micros, serveuses et barman retournant s'assoir après avoir installé le grand écran du karaoké.

Ty semblait dans l'expectative….


	6. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Sur le grand écran défilaient pour l'instant des images aléatoires, laissant Ty plutôt dans l'expectative. Il devait y avoir une raison pour cela, mais comme il savait que ce club organisait des soirées cocktails ou des soirées filles et karaoké, il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Puis les musiciens apportèrent un piano à queue, et repartirent. Un peu mystérieux tout de même se dit-il.

Lorsqu'il vit arriver la Walkyrie de Zane, sans que celui-ci ne réagisse, et que les musiciens installèrent à l'arrière de la scène, un petit frisson d'angoisse et d'excitation à la fois le parcourut.  
Si Zane croyait pouvoir le faire monter sur son engin pendant la soirée, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond !

Mais il aurait eu le mérite de tenter le coup.  
D'habitude le bluff c'était plutôt son truc à lui, alors il était étonné et impatient à la fois de découvrir où voulait en venir Zane.

Pendant tout ce temps, Zane était resté muet, impassible, regardant le ballet incessant des musiciens autour de lui, et s'installant devant le micro.  
Légèrement penché en avant, le gilet ouvert sur son torse, il était sexy en diable.

Ty n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, c'est à peine s'il entendait les commentaires des « sidewinder » se moquant gentiment de lui.  
A tel point qu'il ne découvrit le nouvel arrivant à ses côtés que lorsqu'il vit Zane faire un signe de tête et un clin d'œil en guise de salut.

Deacon.

\- Hey grand frère ! fit Deacon un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi toi ? Enlève tout de suite ce sourire goguenard de ton visage ! s'agaça Ty.

\- Oh arrête Beaumont ! Tu étais trop mignon… Le regard hagard ou plutôt magnétisé, voire hypnotisé, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de reflexion.  
En même temps je te comprends, Zane n'est pas du tout mon genre, mais ce soir, je le trouve….Comment dire….Craquant ? ….Sexy ?...Mmmmm Torride ?

\- Ta gueule Deuce fit Ty en baissant la voix et en serrant la machoire.

\- Sérieusement, Ty, dis à ton petit frère à quoi tu joues ? C'est quoi le but de cette soirée ?  
Tu veux lui faire dire les mots magiques c'est ça ?

\- Mais ? Tu es télépathe ou quoi ? demanda Ty en se tournant vers son frère. Tu as un diplôme de psychiatre ou de putain de sorcier vaudou ?

\- Oh mon dieu, j'aurais oublié d'encadrer mon deuxième diplôme ? Se moqua Deuce.

\- Sors de ma tête et laisse moi profiter du spectacle…..Espèce de réducteur de tête va ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Son frère pouvait se montrer incroyablement perceptif parfois… Et agaçant aussi.  
Il lui donna tun coup de poing affectueux sur l'épaule, et reporta son attention sur Zane.

\- Dès les premières notes, Ty fut subjugué. Il adorait cette chanson : Every breath you take de Police.  
Il avait toujours trouvé la voix de Sting irresistible et les paroles de la chanson hypra romantiques.

Mais bon, un agent special du FBI ne dit pas d'une chanson qu'elle est « hypra romantique »  
Il n'osait imaginer le nombre de jeux de mots pourris de la part de Zane et de tous ses collègues et encore moins les taquineries sans pitié des « sidewinder » s'ils savaient ce qu'il pensait de cette chanson.

-  
Chaque mot, chaque phrase lui paraissait a présent faire juste pour eux deux, et rien qu'eux deux – comme devaient le penser tous les amoureux, pensa-t-il en se moquant de lui-même.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment cet accès de romantisme mais merde, apres tout il était amoureux de ce mec sur scene, et oui, il était prêt a donner jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour lui et il voulait passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés.  
D'ailleurs quand il entendit Zane chanter « You belong to me », un frisson lui parcourut le dos, et il se rendit compte qu'il aimait que Zane veuille de lui à ce point.  
Oui, il voulait veiller sur lui chaque jour et lui appartenir, totalement chaque nuit.

Et la voix de Zane, mon dieu cette voix…. Grave et suave à la fois, elle résonnait en lui, lui remuait les tripes.

Il n'avait jamais entendu Zane chantter, pas même sous la douche, comment aurait il pu imaginer cela ?

Dans la salle, on n'entendait plus un bruit, pluq une seule conversation étouffée. Même les « sidewinder » regardaient Zane avec de grands yeux. Seul Deuce, fidele a ses habitudes restait attebtif à son entourage, guettant les réactions de chacun.

Ty secoua sa tete comme pour se sortir d'un enchantement.

Zane se tenait toujours debout, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches.

Il n'avait oas réglé le micro à sa hauteur, il se tenait donc légèrement vouté et regardait Ty par dessous ses longs cils.  
Mon dieu, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps si Zane continuait comme ça.

Ty sentit son bas ventre se contracter. Et son cœur s'emballer.  
Et il se rendit compte que Deuce l'observait.  
Mal à l'aise, Ty remua sur sa chaise.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein ? lui demanda t-il presque tendrement avec un sourire doux.

\- Non souffla Ty

\- Est-ce que ce sont les mots magiques que ru attendais ?

\- Tu ne trouves pâs qie c'est une merveilleuse déclaration d'amour ?

\- Moi si, mais elle ne m'est pas destinée. Et toi ? Elle te satisfait ?

\- Fichu reducteur de têtes ! S'exclama Ty à voix basse, en se penchant pour que leurs épaules se touchent  
Oui, j'ai adoré entendre ces mmots de sa bouche.

\- Et cette réponse la te suffit ?

\- - Je crois que oui, lui répondit-il en laissant

\- Trainer la voix.

Deuce savait que Zane n'avait encore jamais prononcé les mots « je t'aime » et il savait que Ty les attendait avec impatience.

\- Mais…La soirée ne fait que commencer finit-il par ajouter en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

De son côté, Zane, avait un peu de mal à lire les émotions de son partenaire. Mais il était confiant dans le sourire de Deuce. S'il souriait c'est qu'il sentait Ty heureux. Et si c'était le cas, il était le lus jeureux des hommes.

Dans ce ca, il ne lui restait plus à Zane qu'à faire monter un peu la pression, rendre à Ty la monnaie de sa pièce et le  
rendre fou, de désir et d'amour pour lui.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

La fin de la chanson surprit tout le monde, chacun était comme englué dans ses pensées.  
Puis une salve d'applaudissements retentit, d'abord de la part des musiciens, des serveuses et du barman.

Puis les sidewunders se levèrent en sifflant pour montrer à Zane qu'ils avaient apprécié la chanson à sa juste valeur.  
Pour eux, Zane avait un balai dans le cul, et ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça. Ni au fait qu'il sache chanter, ni au fait qu'il joue le jeu avec eux et réponde en chansons à Ty.  
Et puis, depuis que Ty leur avait avoué son amour pour Zane, il leur avait aussi parlé du fait qu'il lui avait dit « je t'aime » mais que Zane ne s'était pas encore jeté à l'eau.

Or avec cette chanson, ils semblaient penser que Zane avait rempli son contrat. Les mots magiques n'ont pas été explicitement prononcés, mais franchement, ils étaient prêts à le regarder différemment à présent.

Ty se leva à son tour mais resta silencieux. Il avait envie de se ruer sur scène, de lui grimper littéralement dessus, de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et de lui montrer que oui, il avait compris que ses mots avaient été sincères.

Mais il ne le fit pas, se contentant de le fixer jusqu'à ce que les autres l'entraînent sur scène avec eux pour enchaîner.

Après l'avoir félicité chacun à sa façon bourrue, ils expulsèrent Zane de la scène, le raccompagnant avec une rudesse presque tendre, comme si le fait de les avoir surpris par le choix de ses chansons et les mots qu'il avait dit a Ty les avait calmés.

Avant que chacun ne change de place, Deacon salua les sidewinder qu'il connaissait déjà. Puis retourna s'installer près de Zane.

Même si Deuce avait déjà eu la version de Ty, il voulait quelque part s'assurer que Zane lui aussi avait compris l'enjeu de cette soirée.

Alors ? Demanda Deuce  
\- Alors quoi ? Répondit Zane en lui souriant béatement.  
\- Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé cette photo et demandé de venir ?  
\- Ben pour que toi aussi tu assistes au spectacle ! Et puis si tu prends des photos aux bons moments ça te fera des cartouches pour le faire chanter en cas de besoin, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Deacon secoua la tête d'un air incrédule…Comment un tel grand gaillard, agent spécial au FBI, pouvait-il être si ingénu dès qu'il s'agissait de sa relation avec Ty ? Cela le laissa presque sans voix, puis il reprit :

\- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur…  
\- Mon dieu Deuce, si tu avais vu son entrée en scène tu comprendrais mon enthousiasme ! S'exclama Zane qui entreprit de lui en parler avec volubilité. Deuce souriait, attendri.

Deacon avait déjà eu l'occasion de les regarder interagir, et il n'avait de cesse de se demander comment ces deux là pouvaient rester ensemble. Tout les séparait, leur caractère, leur façon de voir la vie...Et pourtant, leur binôme fonctionnait du tonnerre au travail comme dans leur vie privée.

Parfois il se disait qu'ils semblent à la fois en totale harmonie et en même temps complètement désaccordés. Comme deux instruments de musique jouant chacun un air différent. Et pourtant, leur musique était belle.

Alors il insista, désireux de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Zane.

\- Non mais plus sérieusement, reprit Deuce, que se passe-t-il ce soir ?  
\- je crois qu'on appelle ca une battle musicale, il dit des choses en chantant et je lui réponds, et ses potes font les chœurs ou les danseurs et miment le clip original qui passe sur l'écran géant derrière eux.  
D'ailleurs je compte sur toi pour marquer des points, ajouta Zane.  
\- Des points ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que veut Ty ?  
\- Jouer, passer une bonne soirée, non ? Fit Zane innocemment, mais que l'insistance de Deuce rendait un peu confus.

\- Tu connais mieux mon frère que ça non ? Tu dois te douter qu'il veut en venir quelque part ?  
\- Mais où ? Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Zane, troublé.  
\- Ca c'est à toi de le découvrir….

Zane hocha la tête, mais son regard était rivé sur Ty qui revenait vers eux. Un sourire sur les lèvres il espérait que Ty vienne l'embrasser, mais celui-ci se contenta de s'adresser à son frère :

Mec, puisque tu es là, tu vas devoir se rendre utile. C'est vu avec les musicos, toi tu prends le piano. Et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter sur la scène.

Quand les premières notes résonnèrent, les paroles de Deuce flottaient encore dans l'air, et Zane se demanda à nouveau s'il fallait prêter une attention particulière aux paroles ? Si oui, il allait devoir choisir ses chansons avec un peu plus de circonspection et de prudence.

Il reconnut «Try à little tenderness». Zane adorait cette chanson, le côté jazzy, blues, et la voix rocailleuse de Ty qui allait juste à la perfection... C'était... Incroyable.  
Et cette putain de beau mec qui s'éclatait là devant lui était son compagnon, et il souhaita plus que jamais passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile tous les jours, avec tous les secrets qui les séparaient encore, mais avec Ty, la vie valait vraiment le coup d'être vécue.

Derrière Ty, les sidewinder s'étaient alignés pour imiter les choristes comme dans la vidéo du film qui passait derrière eux.  
Et Zane ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ces espèces de boy-scouts baraqués, jouant les jeunes premières... Il hésitait entre appeler les urgences psychiatriques pour eux, et les regarder se trémousser au rythme de la musique, toujours en boxer et pieds nus chantant « ouhouhouhou yeah, ouhouhouhou yeah ».  
Mon dieu il fallait qu'il immortalise ça en vitesse, il sortit son téléphone et prit plusieurs photos ; mais Nick s'en aperçut et lui fit un doigt d'honneur repris par tous les choristes. Pas grave ce serait une photo d'anthologie aussi pour ses vieux jours. Et il leur fit un sourire encore plus large.

Mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur Ty.  
La nonchalance dont il faisait preuve en rejoignant son frère au piano, quand il le contourna en laissant glisser une main sur ses épaules, et qu'il commença à chanter, , c'en était presque... Erotique.

Les bras croisés sur le piano il semblait chanter juste pour son frère... Le voir comme ça semblait si... Intime... Comme s'il ne chantait que pour lui. Une tendresse toute fraternelle.

Puis, quand la musique accéléra, Ty s'illumina plus encore.  
Eloignant le micro de sa bouche et bougeant les épaules en rythme il se retourna vers ses amis. Un sourire encore plus large aux lèvres, il bougeait la tête au rythme de leurs paroles.

Zane aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à l'origine d'un sourire pareil.  
Ty était à tomber par terre.  
Le voir s'offrir presque, d'abord doucement puis avec passion, lui mit d'autres images en tête, où Ty s'offrait à lui, et des picotements parcoururent son échine.

Puis les mots de Deuce revinrent le frapper avec force et il fronça les sourcils. Ty voulait-il plus de tendresse ? Alors qu'en général, à chaque fois que Zane devenait romantique, Ty le charriait... Que devait-il en penser ? Que devait-il répondre ?


	8. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Lorsque la chanson prit fin, tout le monde revint s'asseoir autour de la table et commanda une nouvelle tournée de cocktails rose. A part Ty qui discutait encore avec les musiciens.

Zane ne put s'empêcher de se moquer des Side', toujours en petite tenue :

\- Vous étiez trop mignonnes les filles en choristes, et les photos que j'ai prises ...Mhhmmm. Je vous en ferai un tirage si vous voulez.

\- On le choppe et on l'attache ? Demanda Kelly en lorgnant du côté de Ty puis de Nick.

\- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, fit Nick, d'un ton narquois.  
Et puis qui dit qu'on ne va pas en faire autant pendant que tu seras sur scène ? Ou mieux, on pourrait prendre Ty en photo lors de sa prochaine chanson, après tout, il est sexy non ? Fit Nick en lui lançant un regard de défi.

Tout à coup, Zane se tut, serra la mâchoire. Un jet de jalousie lui vrillait l'estomac.

Les Side' le bousculèrent en ricanant, tout heureux de ce retournement de situation.

Zane tourna alors son attention sur Deacon et entreprit de le taquiner, tout en guettant du coin de l'œil son amant toujours sur scène.

\- Au fait tu vas où, habillé comme ça ? Lui lança-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Ca te ne te plaît pas ? Demanda Deuce d'un air faussement outragé.

\- C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de voir les mecs en cuir sur une moto, mais pas en pantalon moulant, d'un marron presque rouge. Plutôt sexy en fait ça te fait un joli petit cul. Mais quand je t'ai dit Club 347 ça ne voulait pas dire club S.M. tu sais ? Ajouta-t-il en le lorgnant de haut en bas d'un air appréciateur.

\- Ta gueule Zane répliqua Deacon en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. J'ai passé ma journée en séminaire avec des psychiatres, tous plus coincés les uns que les autres, alors le soir, je laisse mon côté extravagant s'exprimer librement, le cuir c'est mon petit plaisir coupable à moi. Mais d'un point de vue strictement professionnel, ta remarque est intéressante.

\- Ha non, remballe ton vocabulaire de psy ce soir !

\- Crétin ! Fit Deacon en levant les yeux au ciel. Fais gaffe où je dis à mon grand frère que tu m'as reluqué ! Le taquina-t-il.

Avant de s'élancer sur scène, Zane lui demanda de le rejoindre pour la deuxième chanson qu'il voulait interpréter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? Lui demanda Deacon, faussement inquiet.

\- Allez, on va un peu s'amuser, tu veux bien ? Tu me fais confiance ? Lui lança-t-il plein d'espoir.

Deacon prit le temps de faire une moue sceptique avant de lui offrir un sourire épanoui.

\- Oui, je te fais confiance. Et oui, moi aussi j'ai envie de m'amuser et j'ai déjà des idées de chansons qui me trottent dans la tête.

Zane finit cul sec sa boisson à base de jus de fruits et après quelques instants de réflexion, il monta seul sur scène, prêt à répondre a Ty en musique.

Ty avait enfin fini de discuter avec les musiciens, et s'apprêtait à quitter la scène quand Zane le retint par un poignet.  
Ty essaya de se libérer mais Zane resserra sa prise et tira sèchement sur le bras de Ty pour l'attirer à lui.  
Manquant trébucher, Ty posa sa main libre sur la poitrine de Zane et le regarda.

Zane profita de la situation et lança par-dessus son épaule aux musiciens le titre de la chanson. Stand by me.

Puis, répétant les mêmes mots, à l'oreille de Ty, il plaça sa main libre sur celle de Ty, sur sa poitrine. Le geste était si tendre que Ty en fut chaviré.

Des sifflets résonnèrent dans la salle de la part des Side' qui leurs lançaient des clins d'œil plus ou moins graveleux, ou qui mimaient le dégoût, leur criant de prendre une chambre d'hôtel en riant et chahutant de plus belle.

Puis la musique débuta et Zane se tourna vers Ty, le regard rivé au sien, et il chanta. Il chanta comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il voulait faire comprendre à Ty à quel point il avait besoin de lui, à quel point il en avait simplement envie.  
A quel point il lui était précieux, et qu'il était prêt à tout pour lui.

Ty, la main toujours sur sa poitrine sentait la voix basse de Zane résonner dans sa cage thoracique, il sentait l'émotion de Zane sourdre à travers ses doigts. C'était comme une source pure et puissante à la fois, à laquelle il avait très envie de s'abreuver.

Il se sentit bien plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.  
Comme si les mots de Zane étaient une promesse de bonheur à laquelle il voulait croire de tout son cœur. Et il se traita de midinette. Mais il nicha tout de même sa tête au creux du cou de Zane, désireux de profiter jusqu'au bout de ce petit moment de tendresse.

Zane pencha la tête pour lui faire de la place, et leurs doigts d'entrecroisèèrent sur sa poitrine. Et le temps du solo de violon il retourna le poignet de Ty et le parsema de doux baisers.

De nouvelles huées vinrent les déranger, et Ty mima avec ses lèvres « je t'aime » silencieusement. Zane porta leurs mains jointes à sa bouche pour embrasses les doigts de Ty.

Ty regardait Zane intensément.  
Et Deacon lui, regardait son frère et son compagnon, prenant en douce des photos du couple.

Les SideWinder, quant à eux, attendirent presque sagement la fin de la chanson avant de faire des bruits de baisers mouillés si forts que Zane et Ty finirent par se retourner en souriant et en leur tirant la langue.

En un geste de défi, Ty et Zane échangèrent un chaste baiser mais sous les youyous débridés de leurs amis, ils finirent par s'embrasser sensuellement faisant rugir de plus belle les SideWinder, ainsi que Deacon.

Puis, Zane le repoussa doucement avec un dernier baiser, en fui disant :

\- Je change de Grady maintenant, avec un sourire canaille.  
\- _je ne sais pas si tu vas y gagner au change Garett, lui répondit Ty en lui tournant le dos en riant._

Comme convvenu, Deuce rejoignit Zane sur scène sous le regard amusé de Ty.  
Si Zane pensait le rendre jaloux, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oeil et bien profond ; il s'agissait de son frère, tout de même !

Enfin résonnèrent les notes d'une longue introduction, et Ty reconnut cette chanson où Jermaine jackson

chantait avec Pia Zadora.

La voix grave de Zane reprenait celle de Jermaine Jackson, mais une octave en dessous tandis que Deuce incarnait la blonde Pia.  
Ty ricana.

Le grand écran du karaoké projettait la vidéo de l'époque, et tout le monde rit, des serveuses aux sidewinder, y compris Ty.

Puis ,le couple prit forme sous ses yeux.

Zane tira doucement le bras de Deacon, l'obligeant à se retourner vers lui, et Deuce vint placer une main sur le torse nu de Zane, et lèva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Zane commença à hanter de sa voix basse et envoûtante, puis celle de Deuce lui répondit avec ces mots :

"the way i feel with you i know its gotta last forever"  
Puis leur deux voix se mêlèrent merveilleusement bien pour le refrain :  
"I will be the sunshine in you eyes and when the rain begins to fall..."

Et Ty ne ricana plus.

Il regardait Zane imiter le bruit de la pluie avec ses doigts, qui descendent et remontent le long des cotes de son frère.  
Et son frère qui le regardait en souriant...

Bordel de merde, il allait les tuer tous les deux.

Puis, Zane prit Deacon par la taille, et le souleva du sol pour changer de côté avec lui, et Ty se raidit.

Il avait tellement aimé être soulevé par Zane pendant les rapports la première fois, cette sensation d'un homme plus fort, qui puisse lui résister à lui et lui servir de rempart contre le monde entier...  
Et là, ce connard soulevait son frère ?

Il se sentit ridicule d'êtra agacé à ce point alors qu'il accordait une confiance totale à ces deux hommes, mais il ne poubait s'empêcher de se sentir comme dans un dessin animé où le personnage en colère sent la fumée lui sortir par les oreilles.

Et pbndant ce temps, ces deux abrutis en rajoutent une couche.

Zane prit les bras de Deuce et les posa autour de son cou, en un geste tendre et délicat, tout en chantant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et Deuce lui souriait en retour.  
Et Deuce joua le jeu, et se blottit contre la poitrine de Zane.

Les sidewinder étaient morts de rire dans la salle, mais ils voyaient aussi que Ty fulminait, et crispait sa mâchoire.

\- C'est ton frère mec, lui fit Nick pour le calmer.

\- Oui, mais Zane le laisse le toucher, il l'y invite même ! s'exclama Ty dépité.

\- Oh arrête ton cinéma là, tu as prévu bien pire encore pour lui non, alors profite plutôt du spectacle, el sermonna Nick.  
Ils sont trognons tous les deux, et puis à ta place, je serai heureux que mon petit ami s'entende bien avec mon frère.

Ty hocha la tête.  
Mais continua à fulminer intérieurement , surtout quand il vit Zane prendre Deuce par la main et le guider jusqu'à la moto.

Quand Zane lui montra la moto Deuce fit oui de la tête, tout en mordant la lèvre inférieure. Puis, il accepta la main tendue de Zane et grimpa derrière lui, s'accrochant à sa taille et se blottissant dans son dos.

Nick regardait Ty un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Il savait que Ty refusait de monter sur la Walkyrie de Zane depuis le début, et ce malgré les nombreuses tentatives de celui-ci.

Et puis, Deuce, tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire malicieux et moqueur à la fois...

Oh il allait le payer, ils allaient tous les deux le payer !

Digger vint narguer Ty.

\- Ben voilà pourquoi il préfère Deacon finalement, parce que toi tu refuses de monter sur sa bécane ! Fit-il en riant

\- Je veux bien chevaucher son engin mais pas sa bécane ! Fit Ty sincère.

Ses amis hoquetèrent de surprise devant une telle déclaration, puis éclatèrent de rire .


	9. Chapter 10

_Précedemment_

 _"Ben voilà pourquoi il préfère Deacon finalement, parce que toi tu refuses de monter sur sa bécane ! Fit-il en riant_

 _Je veux bien chevaucher son engin mais pas sa becane ! Fit Ty_

 _Ses amis hoquetèrent de surprise devant une telle déclaration, puis éclatèrent de rire."_

Chapitre 10

\- OK, s'écria Ty en se mettant debout. A mon tour !  
il monta sur scène, sans prêter attention à Zane, mais prenant Deacon par la main en passant pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Toi, au piano, et que ça saute !

\- Aye aye captain', répondit son frère en lui adressant un salut militaire moqueur.

Zane passa d'abord au bar commander un nouveau cocktail de fruits, jaune cette fois, accessoirisé d'un parasol.  
Puis il retourna sagement s'installer avec les autres. Nick ne put s'empêcher de lui montrer son parasol, en se moqiuant silencieusement de lui.

\- je n'en suis pas moins un homme ! Lui répondit il en souriant.

Pendant ce temps, Ty farfouillait dans le sac à python, comme l'appelait Zane en son for intérieur.

Quand il en sortit un stetson, Zane eut un hoquet de surprise qu'il dissimula en toussant. Il venait de reconnaître le stetson qu'il avait offert à Ty au Texas.

Un sourire canaille sur les lèvres, Ty regarda Zane dans les yeux d'un air de défi. Puis, il posa le chapeau sur sa tête et l'enfonça bas sur ses yeux.

Zane remua sur sa chaise, préssentant un retour de flamme. Ty semblait fier de lui, et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Et ce chapeau représentait tellement de choses pour Zane...

\- Oh mon dieu s'exclama-t-il involontairement.

Nick le regarda étonné.  
\- Un problème mec ?

\- Non, tout va bien, juste un flash back...

\- Mauvais trip ?

\- Tu ne veux surement pas savoir ça, mais il y est question d'une chevauchée fantastique...

\- Oh mon dieu, non, jhe ne veux pas savoir !  
C'est malin, maintenant je vais avoir une image dans la tête...  
Nan mais attend, qui chevauchait qui ?

\- Là, il faudra que tu poses la question à Ty...

Au fait, félicitations Zane, tu as mis Ty dans tous ses états avec Deuce sur ta moto. D'ailleurs il nous a dit que...

\- Ta gueule firent Kelly et Nick en même temps en riant.

Et ils reportèrent tous leur attention sur la scène.

Lorsque les premières notes résonnèrent, tout le monde reconnut la chanson mythique de "9 selmaines et demi", chantée par Joe Cocker à l'origine.

Ici, Deuce se tenait au piano, tandis que Ty, à ses côtés, déboutonnait son gilet de serveur devant le micro sur pied, rapproché du piano pour l'occasion.

Il bougeait lentement les épaules, au rythme de la musique, comme pour relaxer son dos.

Zane fut pris d'une envie subite de grogner et de le mordre dans le cou, de le mrquer comme sien. Il savait que Ty guettait le moindre de ses mouvements, le regard caché de tous.

Et ce qui le rendait fou, c'était de ne pas voir son regard mais de voir très clairement son sourire. Résolument diabolique.

Ty se laissait guider par la musique, ondulait ses hanches; balançait les épaules, et Zane, lui salivait en rythme avec son amant.

Quand Ty chanta "Raise your hands and shake them", alors, Ty lèva les bras au dessus de sa tête d'un geste si lent et sensuel, que Zane eut finalement du mal à déglutir.

\- Totalement indécent. Fit Nick en s'écroulant de rire sur l'épaule de Zane.

Puis, Ty releva un peu la tête, et regarda Zane dans les yeux.

Celui ci, se trémoussa sur sa chaise, son pantalon devenu trop étroit. Et Ty sourit, heureux de voir l'effet qu'il produisait sur son amant.

Sa voix rocailleuse mimait à la perfection celle de Joe Cocker, mais le plus troublant était sans conteste sa façon de jouer le strip tease que dictaient les paroles.

Les side' le sifflèrent et Ty sourit de plus belle, ondulant encore plus lascivement sous les encouragements de ses amis, au grand dam de son compagnon.

Deuce tourna ostensiblement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres et ferma les yeux pour bien montrer qu'il ne voulait pas être témoin de l'excès d'érotisme de son frère. Ty lui était visiblerment heureux, cela crevait les yeux et ça lui réchauffait le coeur.

Zane fremissait de désir contenu, il vibrait comme un arc trop tendu. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le corps musclé de Ty, pour les courbes de ses épaules, et ses hanches souples. Et il se souvint de cette nuit là au Texas...

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette soirée serait si... Incroyable ! Ty était incroyable. Et il était à lui !

Puis, sur les dernières paroles " you can leave your hat on", Ty lança le stetson à Zane, lui passant ainsi le relais. Et lui signifiant, comme le stipiulait le code du Texas, que Zane était sien s'il portait le chapeau.

Zane ne se fit pas prier et d'un geste assuré de cow-boy, il porta son chapeau à sa tête et se leva en saluant l'assistance.

Zane savait que Ty appréciait son côté cow-boy, alors il décida qu'un clin d'oeil s'imposait et de jouer le jeu, en chantant "Ghost riders in the sky"  
Alors à son tour il enfonça le chapeau sur sa tête et chaussa ses lunettes de soleil pour ressembler a un "blues brother"

avec son jean sombre et moulant, le gilet ouvert sur son torse musclé et bronzé, et les pouces dans ses poches de devant, ses autres doigts battant la mesure sur ses cuisses, Zane incarnait le style cow-boy, en tout cas, selon Ty.

La voix grave de Zane etait parfaite pour cette chanson et Ty lui fit un sourire immense et lumineux et le coeur de Zane se mit a battre plus vite.  
Comment un simple signe de son amant pouvait-il le mettre dans tous ses etats ?  
Il le tenait au bout de ses doigts.

La salle était en liesse, les side' heureux de le voir jouer le jeu et s'éclater avec eux tous ; Ty et son frere, les serveuses, le barman ou même les musiciens sembaleint passer une tres bonne soirée.

Ceratains reprenaient en choeur "yippiyaheah yippiyahoooooo", pendant que d'autres faisaiant semblant de lancer un lasso.

De son côté, sur scène, Zane s'éclatait et faisait claquer un fouet virtuel en regardant Ty dans les yeux, laissant présager une séance peut-être plus musclée que d'habitude...  
Et Ty, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et fermant les yeux lui indiqua sans un mot qu'il serait totalement consentant.


	10. Chapter 11

_Thanks Elodie for being my beta_

\- Allez les gars ! C'est l'heure de notre grand final, leur dit Ty assez fort pour que Zane qui venait les rejoindre puisse entendre. Là on ne rigole plus ! Chacun connait sa place et son rôle ?

\- Oui, chef, crient en chœur les anciens membres de son équipe des forces spéciales, faisant sourire Zane.

\- Alors allons-y !

De son côté, Zane se demandait à quoi il devait s'attendre s'il s'agissait du grand final. Quand il s'installa auprès de Deacon, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire part de ses pensées :

\- Quelle drôle de troupe hein ?!

\- Mauvaise troupe souligna Deacon en riant.

Voir Ty prendre la tête de son équipe, retrouver son ancien rôle de leader, entouré de ses amis toujours en boxer, fit sourire les deux hommes assis à la table juste devant la scène.

Puis un air qui lui parut vieillot mais entraînant se fit entendre et se rappela tout à coup du titre de cette chanson : « Do you love me » des The countours, rendue célèbre dans le film « Dirty dancing »

Se tournant vers Deacon, il lui demanda :

\- Tu étais au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi Zane, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a invité !

\- Cette chanson…

\- Oui ? Puis, après un temps d'attente, il demanda : Elle a quelque chose de particulier pour vous deux ? Elle représente quelque chose pour toi ?

\- Non, pas pour moi, je me demande juste pourquoi il a choisi cette chanson là en particulier ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Deacon un sourire au coin des lèvres

\- Parce que jusqu'à maintenant toutes les chansons étaient des messages qu'il me livrait.

\- Tu l'as dit toi même Zane, jusqu'à présent, il te livrait des messages, que dit celui-ci alors ?

Zane commença à se sentir fébrile.  
Il venait de comprendre. C'était donc ça les « mots magiques » dont avait parlé Digger en début de soirée…  
C'était aussi simple que ça ?  
Toute cette soirée avait été organisée pour en arrivée là ?  
Pour que Zane dise ces putains de mots magiques ?

L'exaspération, l'incrédulité, l'agacement se mêlaient dans sa tête.

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le cran de lui dire « je t'aime ».  
Mais bon dieu, il aurait tout de même préféré les dire pour la première fois dans l'intimité.  
Mais il comprenait aussi Ty qui lui avait livré ses sentiments il y a longtemps déjà. Il pouvait comprendre son impatience…

Il savait aussi, qu'il aurait pu encore passer des années avant de les lui dire, à tergiverser… A toujours vouloir trouver le moment idéal, il serait passé à côté de l'essentiel. Apprécier simplement d'être ensemble.

Fier du chemin que lui avaient fait prendre ses réflexions, il se tourna vers Deacon qui le regardait, sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai pu lire sur ton visage chaque étape de tes pensées. Je suppose donc que tu as compris ce que veux Ty ?

\- Oui, souffla Zane, gêné et amusé à la fois. Je vais réfléchir à la chanson que je vais choisir pour lui répondre.

Les musiciens avaient repris leurs places et l'un d'entre eux s'installa au micro.  
Ty n'allait donc pas chanter ?

Zane en était là de ses réflexions quand il vit les side' s'approcher de plus en plus près de Ty, jusqu'à l'encercler, de près, de très très près. Trop près à son gout.

Zane haussa un sourcil interrogateur pour lui-même.  
Que préparaient-ils tous ?

Quand il vit Ty prendre place au milieu de son équipe, il frissonna, pressentant une catastrophe imminente.

Quand le chanteur commença il eut l'impression que son sang se figeait dans ses veines.

Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Croisa le regard de Deacon, qui posa une main fraîche sur son bras, ce qui contrasta avec la fièvre qui semblait l'avoir envahi d'un coup.

Son amant avait tout simplement décidé de l'achever.

Quand il vit Nick s'approcher encore plus de Ty, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et quand Ty mit ses mains autour du cou de Nick, le monde de Zane bascula.

Zane avait du mal à respirer, sa poitrine se contractait mais l'air ne parvenait pas à ses poumons, et Deuce, se pencha pour lui parler doucement à l'oreille mais Zane n'entendait que le bruit sourd des battements de son cœur à ses tempes.

Puis Nick tourna la tête vers lui et plaqua ses mains avec force sur les fesses de Ty en le collant à lui.

Serrant les poings sous la table et les mâchoires contractées il ne pouvait détourner le regard de ce qui se passait sur scène.

\- C'est... Commença-t-il... Mais il ne parvenait pas à aligner deux mots ou deux pensées cohérentes. Il était agacé, jaloux, tendu et bandait en même temps. Mais sa pensée première dans ce tumulte d'émotions était :  
c'est moi qui devrais me trouver sur scène entre les bras de Ty, c'est pour lui que Ty devait bouger de cette façon.

Pendant ce temps, Ty était passé aux mains de Kelly. Celui-ci s'accroupissant devant Ty, se relevait si prés du corps de Ty que Zane aurait juré qu'il essayait de le renifler, et de le caresser du b out des lèvres.

Zane était à deux doigts de se lever pour intervenir, mais Deacon le retint.

Il allait le tuer ! Il allait tous les tuer !

C'est alors qu'il vit le géant Digger venir se frotter derrière Ty, son bassin se frottant contre les fesses de Ty alors que celui ci semblait s'abandonner contre l'épaule de Digger derrière lui.

Puis Nick vint reprendre sa place face à Ty, sa cuisse s'insinuait entre les jambes de Ty. Quand Zane vit le bassin de Ty aller à la rencontre de son nouveau partenaire, se frotter lascivement contre un autre que lui, ce fut un véritable supplice.

.

Pourquoi Ty jouait il de façon aussi provocante et douloureuse avec lui ?

Tout ça pour quelques mots d'amour ?

Pour lui faire payer de ne pas les lui avoir encore dits ?

Il devait bien avouer qu'il aurait dû les lui susurrer a l'oreille il y a bien longtemps, mais là, Ty était vraiment dur avec lui, ou alors, totalement inconscient de la douleur qu'il pouvait lui Infliger…

"Watch me now" a ces mots, Ty se penche en arrière dans les bras de Nick, comme si c'était lui son véritable amant.

36 émotions voyaient le jour dans le cerveau en ébullition de Zane.  
S'il s'était demandé au début de la soirée combien de temps ils avaient passé en répétitions, à présent, la jalousie, la tension sexuelle et un violent désir de possession, lui agaçaient les nerfs.

Prenant une grande respiration il tenta de se calmer lentement. Non, il ne craquerait pas, se promit-il.  
Ty avait parlé de grand final alors il n'allait pas gâcher la soirée, mais ça le demangeait d'aller frapper sur quelques SideWinder et de crier au monde entier que Ty était a lui. Oui, voilà ce qu'il allait faire. Crier, ou chanter. Puis, il le baiserait.

Mais quand Ty se tortilla entre ses mains de Kells et commença à danser de façon...Suggestive, Zane crut qu'il allait tomber de sa chaise.

\- Putain jura-t-il entre ses dents, il veut ma mort ou quoi ?

Puis Ty tira Digger par son tee shirt imaginaire, le rapprocha de lui et se jeta en arrière ceinturé par les bras puissants de Digger qui accompagna le mouvement en collant son torse contre le sien.

Deacon à ses côtés, sembla sentir sa détresse et lui serra la main, fronçant les sourcils à l'adresse de son frère.

Ty les regarda entre deux déhanchements, cligna des yeux, puis, fit signe a Zane de le rejoindre sur scène, d'un simple geste.

Deacon lui serra les doigts et lui fit signe de monter sur scene du menton

\- Je pense que c'est toi qu'il a vraiment envie de sentir entre ses cuisses. Putain, je n'en reviens pas de dire ça. Tu n'as rien entendu ok ?

\- Merci Deacon.

Un seul geste et il accourait. Il était vraiment accro à ce sale type vraiment amoureux.

Zane, s'approcha et Ty délaissa Nick pour se blottir contre son véritable partenaire, son petit ami.

Alors que le chanteur du groupe chanta : "do you like It like this"

Ty s'offrit enfin littéralement à lui. Et ils dansèrent langoureusement enlacés.

Zane se pencha vers Ty pour lui susurrer quelques mots à l'oreille en faisant glisser sa jambe entre ses cuisses. Ty se cambra entre ses mains, si souple, si totalement en abandon...

\- La réponse est oui, lui murmura-t-il.

\- La réponse ? Demanda Ty perdu dans ses sensations, dans le corps de son amant qu'i s'insinuait en lui comme il en avait tellement envie.  
A ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus.  
Il était tellement excité qu'il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait, le baiser ou être baisé.

\- Quelle était la question ? Puis il réalisa et essaya de fixer son regard sur celui de Zane, mais son corps était en feu, il avait du mal à se concentrer.

Ty s'abandonna totalement, pris par l'excitation de son corps et le ravissement des mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

Alors, le groupe de musique reprit la chanson au début, et Zane en profita pour rendre Ty complètement fou de désir. Et un sourire ravi illumina son visage quand les yeux de Ty se révulsèrent et qu'il bougea son bassin de façon totalement éhontée pour venir à sa rencontre. Mon dieu, ce que cette nuit allait être bonne. Et longue. Et passionnée….

Et si vous voulez la suite; dites le moi ^^


End file.
